


Social Network Lyfe

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Het, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«Parlavo del nostro tipo di relazione e di come le polyamory relationship dovrebbero essere riconsiderate con più attenzione dalla comunità LGBT*QI+ e…».</em><br/><em>«Oi, frena, frena! Che so’ tutte ste sigle? Ancora con l’inglese?! Poli-coso-che?!».</em><br/>I giovani d'oggi non hanno più valori e i social network impediscono alle persone di stringere vere amicizie!<br/>O forse no.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Network Lyfe

**Author's Note:**

> Ho pubblicato questa fic su LJ tipo MESI FA (alla fine di Gennaio) e poi mi sono detta: "Ma merita il reposting su AO3 di corsa".  
> Questa fic non doveva essere per il p0rn-fest. Questa fic è nata dall'incauta affermazione di [terryh_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) su Facebook, che ha visto il mio status (sì, il prompt è stato copincollato pari pari da lì) e ha detto: ‘Scrivilo’.  
> Doveva essere solo uno sclero dove riportavo conversazioni fittizie da diversi social network. La parte IRL doveva essere una piccola chiosa. Poi me li sono visti lì, seduti su una coperta a fare gli scemi e il mio cuore non ha retto. E la chiudiamo così, la fanfic? _Il resto è storia_? Eh no. Un paio di informazioni veloci veloci: [QUESTI](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/02796/meggings_2796188b.jpg) sono i Meggings; Grimmjow è pronto per diventare il nuovo leader di ‘Jem e le Hologram’. Tutti gli errori di battitura nelle parti sui social network sono volute. Tutti gli errori di battitura nella parte classica della fanfic sono _ME CHE FAILO DI BRUTTO_. E quell'essere adorabilmente scemo di Ichigo dedica ‘I Wanna Be With You’ a Orihime e ‘Don't Wanna Lose You Now’ a Grimmjow. E basta, buona lettura, VVB.

# Instagram

###### 27/12/2014

### ReyPantera 2 ore fa

O muori hero o vivi x diventare villain……. E kn kuesti MEGGINGS mi sneto propio 1 tru ninja!!111! prnoto a UCCIDERE _#meggings #style #fashion #ninja #samurai #batman #swag #picoftheday #follow4follow #like4like #amazing #instafollow_

**jishin_korahi liked this**

**Sonnet18:** MA CHE CA… @ReyPantera, MA TI SEI GUARDATO?! Quei LEGGINGS sono imbarazzanti! I ninja non si vestivano così! Ma che tag hai messo?! E che DIAMINE CI TIENI IN QUEL MARSUPIO?!

 **ReyPantera:** fnaculo!!! CI TNEGO DENRTO LE BOMBECARTA!!!!! PRONTI X LA GUERA URBBANA  tu nn kpaisci KOGLIONE kn i tag c’achiapo followerr

 **sonnet18:** No, coi tag ci acchiappi i maniaci sessuali! E impara a scrivere decentemente, non capisco niente!

 **♥flowershy♥:** @ReyPantera le galassie sono molto belle! (◎_◎;) ma… ma… questi… MEGGINGS sono molto… sottolineano le forme! (//∇//)

 **ReyPantera:** @♥flowershy♥ ma dv guardi??? sporcaciona ;)))))

 **jishin_korahi:** @sonnet18 ehi, io non sono un maniaco : ((( belle gambe @ReyPantera usi qualche crema rassodante specifica o è tutto merito della palaestra? :^^)))

 **sonnet18:** Basta! Io ti segnalo la foto.

 **ReyPantera:** @sonnet18 @jishin_korahi vfangul a ttti e 2

 **hammerhead19shark:** capo….. questa foto m fa snetire strano……..

 **ReyPantera:** @hammerhead19shark FOTTITI PURE TU!!!!

# Facebook

###### 02/01/2015

**_Ichigo Kurosaki ha aggiunto Orihime Flowershy Inoue e Grimmjow TheKing Jaegerjaquez alla conversazione_ **

**Ichigo:** Ragazzi… vi ho mandato una canzone su Spotify…

 **Orihime:** oh, controllo subitissimo! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**_Grimmjow ha cambiato il nome della conversazione in “ichigo puzza”_ **

**Ichigo:** Grimmjow, puoi fare la persona seria per una volta?!

**_Grimmjow ha cambiato il nome della conversazione in “ichigogay”_ **

**Ichigo:** GRIMMJOW!

**_Grimmjow ha cambiato il nome della conversazione in “w la fyga ma anke il ca$$o”_ **

**_Ichigo ha cambiato il nome della conversazione in “CONVERSAZIONE IMPORTANTE”_ **

**_Grimmjow ha cambiato il nome della conversazione in “mi kiamo ichigo e me la tiro 1casino!!!!!!!”_ **

**_Orihime ha cambiato il nome della conversazione in “fate i bravi”_ **

**Grimmjow:** uffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa e va bn andiam a vedre sta canzone………

 **Ichigo:** Oh!

 **Orihime:** Ichigo-kun, è una canzone molto carina! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **Ichigo:** Oh… Sono contento che ti piaccia! Ma… uhm… hai… hai letto anche il pezzo di testo che ti ho mandato nell’inbox?

 **Orihime:** non ci avevo fatto caso! scusami, sono proprio distratta! (⊙﹏⊙✿) ora leggo! (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

 **Grimmjow:** ma sn i backstret boys… sn x i frocy e le reghezine………..

 **Ichigo:** … leggi il testo che ti ho mandato E STAI ZITTO! … per piacere…

 **Grimmjow:** uh se kiedi xfavore allora ;))))))))

 **Orihime:** Ichigo-kun dicevi questo -----  > “Wish you'd come and set me free / So that I can see / All the things I've left behind / What's missin' in me /  I'm lookin' for a sign /  In the things you do /  I wanna be with you /  And I'll be waitin' /  Until you face the truth /  When the light is fadin' / You know what I wanna do” ?

 **Ichigo:** Sì…

 **Orihime:** oh. E’… è una frase molto bella… ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Ichigo:** … è per te…

 **Orihime:** oh.

 **Ichigo:** … Inoue?

_visualizzato da Orihime ore 22:50_

**Grimmjow:** ICHIGO! OH!

 **Ichigo:** Che vuoi?!

 **Grimmjow:** “I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay /  It's burning within me / The fear of losing /  Of slipping away / It keeps getting closer, baby / Whatever reason to live that I've had / My place was always beside you /  And I wish that I didn't need you so bad / Your face just won't go away”

 **Grimmjow:** ………………..

 **Ichigo:** …

 **Grimmjow:** …………………………..

 **Ichigo:** Grimmjow, senti, adesso ti spiego

 **Grimmjow:** ichigo io so tnte cse….. ma o tnte cse da fare…… xciò nn ciò tempo d studiare l inglese…………….

 **Ichigo:** …

 **Grimmjow:** dai nn frae lo STRONZO KE SIGNIFICA????

_visualizzato da Ichigo ore 23:04_

**Grimmjow:** MA KE STRONZO

# Whatsapp

###### 03/01/2015

### ore 00:00

 **Flowershy:** Ichigo-kun scusami per l’ora (つω⊂* ) potrei chiamarti? (灬º 艸º灬) forse dormi, scusa…

_**✓✓✓ ore 00:05** _

**Ichigo:** No, no! Sono ancora sveglio! Certo che puoi chiamarmi!

 **Flowershy:** (灬ºωº灬)♡

~

### Ore 00:35

 **Grimmjow:** OH STRONZO ME LO DICI KE KAZZO SIGNIFICA!!!!!!??????? ?????????????????????????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALMENO SMETILA D TENER I LCELL OKUPATO KAZZO

 **Ichigo:** STAVO PARLANDO CON INOUE

 **Grimmjow:** FATE SESSO TELEFONIC E NN MI KIAMAT??????? ;)))))))

 **Ichigo:** QUANTO SEI SCEMO! Senti… adesso chiamo anche te…

 **Grimmjow:** VUOI FARE SESSO TELEFONIC?????? xdxdxdxd

**_✓✓✓ ore 00:40_ **

**Grimmjow:** OH DAI SKERZAV CHIAMAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Ichigo:** OK, TI CHIAMO.

 **Grimmjow:** OH.

# Worldcosplay.net

###### 05/02/2015

### Vampire!Fluttershy Published by Flowershy

**_♥ Tatsuki Arisawa and 300 liked this_ **

**KEIGOASA 2015-02-05 12:40** OMFG Hime-chan, sei bellissima! :Q________

 **BLUEPANTHER 2015-02-05 12:41** il CHAN LO VAI A USARE KN TUA MADRE STRONXXO

 **KEIGOASA 2015-02-05 12:43** ma ma ma vOLEVO SOLO FARLE U NCOMPLIMENTO! QAQ

 **HAMLET 2015-02-05 12:45** GRIMMJOW, LASCIALO IN PACE!

 **KEIGOASA 2015-02-05 12:46** Ecco!!! BRAVO ICHIGO SALVAMI TU!!!!! Q3Q

 **HAMLET 2015-02-05 12:50** E tu smettila di importunare Orihime con le tue emoticon inopportune!

 **BLUEPANTHER 2015-02-05 12:51** ECCO!!!!!!! Xdxdxd dillo ke dev GIRARE ALLARGO!!!!!!!111one!!!  >:-@

 **FLOWERSHY 2015-02-05 14:00** ಠ_ಠ

 **TATSUKI ARISAWA 2015-02-05 14:32** Brava Orihime! ti è venuto molto bene! ** complimenti anche a Ishida per il supporto! ;)

 **FLOWERSHY 2015-02-05 14:40** grazie Tatsuki-chan! (*  >ω<) non vedo l’ora di vederti col costume da Rainbowdash!! (★^O^★)

 **QUINCYTHEARCHER 2015-02-5 15:02** Grazie mille. È stato un po’ complicato gestire gli orli pendenti della gonna strappata, ma ce l’abbiamo fatta.

 **FLOWERSHY 2015-02-05 15:06** sei stato gentilissimo Ishida-kun! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 **BLUPANTHER 2015-02-05 15:09** AI GUARDAT LA MIA RAGAXXA IN MUTANDE???????? ???? MA IO TI SPEZZO LEGAMBE!!!!!!!!!!

 **FLOWERSHY 2015-02-05 15:10** GRIMMJOW SCUSATI SUBITO (◣_◢)

 **BLUEPANTHER 2015-02-05 15:11** ………………………… ok……. scusa…………….

 **HAMLET 2015-02-05 15:13** :^^^)))) Brava, Orihime! Comunque stai molto bene con questo vestito…

 **FLOWERSHY 2015-02-05 15:14** ‘asshie… (♡  >ω< ♡)

 **BLUEPANTHER 2015-02-05 15:43** …… lecchino……………

 **HAMLET 2015-02-05 15:47** Bifolco :^^))))

 **FLOWERSHY 2015-02-05 15:55** (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ)

# Tumblr

###### 07/02/2015

**_guardian-angel posted this_ **

I think that polyamorous relationships need more attention. People involved in polyamory exist and they love for real and want to live their relationships in broad daylight, as all _normal couples_ wish for themselves. LGBT*QI+ community needs to acknowledge polyamory as a matter of fact and not treating it like a kink anymore.

POLYAMORY IS NOT ONLY ABOUT SEX.

_#signalboost #polyamory #lgbt*qi+ #important #sexuality #sex #love #BISEXUALITYEXISTS #queer_

**24.357 notes**

# IRL

###### 07/02/2015

«Ichigo… mi spieghi che cazzo hai scritto sul tuo Tumblr?! Ma perché devi sempre fare sti post in inglese?!».

«Perché il resto di Tumblr capisce l’inglese molto di più del giapponese! E comunque parlavo di noi».

Ichigo Kurosaki si stiracchia, il portatile che traballa appena sulle gambe ripiegate nella posizione del loto, e appoggia la testa contro il bordo del divano, provando a sistemarsi meglio sulla coperta stropicciata, a quadri rossi e blu, che è stata stesa sul pavimento.

«E che stavi a di’?» bercia Grimmjow, disteso sulla pancia. Gli dà le spalle ma lo schermo del suo smartphone brilla oltre la sua spalla, rimandando l’immagine della versione mobile di un blog di gif.

Pornografiche.

Ichigo scuote la testa e si chiede se valga davvero la pena provare a spiegare qualcosa a quello zotico.

Beh, in fondo lui è noto per la sua ostinazione, no?

«Parlavo del nostro tipo di relazione e di come le _polyamory relationship_ dovrebbero essere riconsiderate con più attenzione dalla comunità LGBT*QI+ e…».

«Oi, frena, frena! Che so’ tutte ste sigle? Ancora con l’inglese?! Poli-coso-che?!».

Grimmjow si puntella su un gomito e si sposta sul fianco, indirizzandogli uno sguardo obliquo pieno di incomprensione e, soprattutto, di noia. Sarà forse proprio perché ha voglia di stizzirlo ancora di più, che Ichigo insiste a parlare, invece di lasciar perdere.

« _Polyamory_! Una relazione poliamorosa è una relazione… beh, come la nostra, in cui ci sono più di due persone coinvolte, a differenza delle coppie normali…».

«Ah, ma allora bastava dire _fare le cose a tre_! Ti devo sempre insegnare io a parlare come si deve, eh?».

Grimmjow ride, una risata grassa e roca da fumatore incallito, e si stende completamente sulla schiena, tornando a riportare tutta la sua attenzione sullo schermo dello smartphone, fatto salvo per il piede sinistro, che assesta un calcio neanche troppo forte al ginocchio di Ichigo, facendogli traballare il MacBook.

«Ma quanto sei bestia! Quel termine lì lo usi per parlare del sesso e la nostra relazione non si limita solo a quello!» sbotta, afferrando il portatile bianco con entrambe le mani e mettendolo in salvo dalla furia distruttiva di Grimmjow.

«Ed è un vero peccato!».

«Opporc… ma sei fissato!».

Grimmjow ride, di nuovo, si infila lo smartphone nella tasca laterale dei jeans troppo larghi, e si stiracchia anche lui, in un movimento da contorsionista che lo fa assomigliare davvero alla grossa pantera affamata che ficca sempre nei suoi innumerevoli nickname.

«Io sarò fissato ma tu guardi!» nota compiaciuto, quando intercetta lo sguardo di Ichigo, caduto, non tanto per caso, sul lembo di pelle che la sua maglietta ha lasciato intravedere, sollevandosi verso l’alto per seguire il movimento delle sue braccia.

«Lo fai apposta!» lo liquida l’altro, nascondendosi opportunamente dietro lo schermo del suo portatile.

Grimmjow sogghigna ma non molla la presa. Si mette a sedere con un colpo di reni e si ritrova in una posizione speculare rispetto a quella di Ichigo, il ginocchio sinistro che quasi sfiora il suo.

«Cos’è che faccio apposta?» insiste, posando il palmo aperto contro il retro del MacBook e chiudendolo con uno scatto secco. Ichigo si lascia andare a un ringhio mal trattenuto e solleva la testa, armato delle peggiori intenzioni possibili.

«Provocare!».

L’urlo gli muore in gola, quando si ritrova la faccia ghignante del suo ragazzo a tre centimetri dalla propria, e fa per tirarsi indietro ma… figurarsi se Grimmjow non gli va incontro, sporgendosi oltre le sue gambe.

«Non sono io che provoco, sei tu _che sei fissato_ , gné gné gné» gli fa il verso, muovendo le labbra tanto vicino alle sue, che avverte persino lo spostamento d’aria contro la pelle.

Ichigo inspira profondamente e prova a ripetersi più e più volte che non deve cedere, è una questione di orgoglio e soprattutto di insegnare a quel bastardo un po’ di sano rispetto.

«Senti, tu!» esplode, afferrandolo per la collottola della maglietta e tirandoselo così ancora più contro.

«Come sto?».

Alla voce trillante di Orihime si voltano entrambi all’unisono. Se la ritrovano che si staglia sulla soglia della sua camera da letto, con indosso un vestitino giallo a balze, dal corpetto lucido e stretto che le fascia il seno grande e termina in due punte, che si curvano in avanti come il calice di un fiore. L’orlo della gonna finisce in un nastro di tulle bianco, da cui spuntano le sue gambe, fasciate in due pesanti calze rosa Big Babol. Completano il tutto due maniche corte leggermente a sbuffo e le ali di stoffa, altrettanto gialle, che sbucano da dietro la schiena.

Ichigo balbetta qualcosa di inintelligibile, mentre Grimmjow si ficca semplicemente la mano in tasca, tira fuori lo smartphone e la immortala nella luce abbagliante del flash, mentre è ancora nel mezzo di una piroetta.

«No ma non è ancora finito! Mancano ancora i dettagli e non ho nemmeno la parrucca e il trucco!» lo richiama lei scherzosamente. Grimmjow sembra però concentrato su qualcosa che lo cruccia ben più delle rifiniture e le risponde in tono pensoso.

«Mi fai un’altra giravolta? Perché c’era qualcosa che… Gira veloce, però!».

Ichigo gli indirizza uno sguardo stranito, mentre Orihime annuisce incuriosita e si dà una spinta col piede, piroettando su se stessa con un’energia tale, che quasi le fa perdere l’equilibrio, quando torna al suo posto. A quel punto Ichigo capisce.

E arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli.

«CHE. COSA. FAI.».

«Quelle sono calze autoreggenti!» esclama Grimmjow tutto contento e Ichigo gli assesta un pugno sul braccio, cercando di allontanare dalla sua mente il balenare delle cosce nude di Orihime nello stacco improvviso fra il bordo della calza e l’orlo delle sue mutandine.

E non perché gli faccia schifo.

Tutt’altro.

«Eeeh! Grimmjow-kun, smettila! Ho dovuto metterle per forza! I collant di questo colore non c’erano!» si giustifica Orihime, arrossendo – se possibile – anche più del suo altro ragazzo, prima di crollare sulle ginocchia e sedersi sui suoi talloni, accovacciandosi completamente sotto l’ombrello della gonna aperta.

«Ma non ti devi giustificare! A me piacciono!» ribatte lui, avvolgendole la vita con un braccio e schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia, così rossa da scottare come un carbone ardente.

«Uh… uhm… invece a me piace tutto il vestito, Orihime! Sta venendo molto bene e, se posso permettermi, le ali di stoffa sono la parte migliore!».

Ichigo si precipita su quelle parole, incespicando per metterle tutte in fila, e ignora ostinatamente l’espressione trionfale che gli occhi azzurri di Grimmjow gli stanno sbattendo in faccia. A quel punto Orihime si illumina di un sorriso confuso e soddisfatto e si sporge in un guizzo veloce, come un coniglietto che fa un saltello, lasciandogli un bacio asciutto e schioccante sulla punta del naso.

«Grazie! Ishida-kun dice che sto migliorando molto col cucito!».

Grimmjow fa una smorfia insoddisfatta, mentre è lui a doversi sorbire il ghignetto compiaciuto di Ichigo. Sbuffa e solleva una mano, facendo saltare via il MacBook dalle sue gambe.

«Ops!».

«Grimmjow!» sbottano Ichigo e Orihime all’unisono, assordandolo da entrambe le orecchie, ma lui se la ride, senza farci troppo caso.

«Non te la puoi prendere con me, Orihime! È lui che fa lo stronzo!» protesta scherzosamente, approfondendo la sua stretta e insinuando il viso contro il collo della ragazza. Ichigo lo ignora momentaneamente, tutto occupato a verificare che il suo adorato portatile non abbia subito qualche danno irreversibile per colpa di quello sballottamento.

«Ma tu devi essere maturo e non cascarci!» cerca di richiamarlo lei ma le manca la voce, quando le labbra di Grimmjow si schiudono sulla pelle tenera del suo collo in una carezza insinuante. Sussulta, al primo morso che le assesta, e ringrazia il cielo di essere già a terra sulle sue ginocchia o lui ce l’avrebbe appena fatta finire in una sola mossa.

«Coff… coff…».

«Grimmjow…».

Le dita si agganciano alla collottola e la tirano appena in basso, mentre Orihime cerca di ricordargli che c’è anche Ichigo, lì con loro, e non vale lasciarlo fuori; lui però pare già in completo stato di grazia e insinua una mano sotto il bordo della gonna, facendosi largo nel copioso strato di tulle e stoffa, alla ricerca di carne viva da premere sotto i polpastrelli.

«Però dovresti fare questi vestiti un po’ più scollati… è un peccato che nascondi le tette, eh…» gli sussurra contro l’orecchio, un sussurro caldo che le fa andare a fuoco il lobo e la costringe a stringere le labbra, per non lasciarsi scappare rumori molesti.

«Coff… coff… Grimmjow… mi spiace dirtelo… ma un gruppo di haters ti sta spammando la fanpage su Freddie Mercury».

L’effetto è immediato.

In un ciclone azzurro Grimmjow scatta, sfilando il portatile di mano a Ichigo all’urlo di: «Dagli al flame!» e Orihime si ritrova improvvisamente privata di ogni sostegno. Si rilassa in un sospiro, sgonfiandosi su se stessa come un soufflé scosso troppo forte, e Ichigo le gattona accanto, sedendosi con un ginocchio sollevato e il gomito poggiato sopra.

«Non dargli retta, il vestito ti sta benissimo così. Anzi, non sarebbe il caso di non aggiungere altre rifiniture? Non so, poi magari risulta troppo appesantito…».

Orihime si volta e gli sorride, il capo un po’ inclinato all’indietro e le mani abbandonate in grembo, annuendo un paio di volte.

«Ci stavo pensando. Magari soltanto alle maniche, per far risaltare gli sbuffi… Possiamo… dopo possiamo vedere insieme, se ti va».

Glielo dice con quella sua discrezione esitante, quella che conserva persino adesso che può chiamarlo “il mio ragazzo”, come se non volesse disturbare troppo; ma poi le dita della mano destra di Ichigo sfiorano le sue, si intrecciano appena, senza stringere.

«Ma certamente, anche subito, se vuoi!» le risponde e Orihime vede solo i suoi capelli arancioni; il capo è chino, perché il suo sguardo è tutto lì, perso a fissare quell’intrico sottile e tremante fra le loro mani. Lei annuisce, non vista, e poi gli sfiora il mento con la mano libera, costringendolo dolcemente a sollevare la testa, quel tanto che possa guardare i suoi occhi castani.

Non parlano, si sorridono incerti senza riuscire a smettere di guardarsi. Poi Ichigo si china, è un attimo, gli adombra il viso e si stanno già baciando pianissimo, in punta di labbra, inseguendosi senza far rumore.

Grimmjow sbuffa e molla il portatile, richiuso in un colpo secco, sul divano.

«Ehi, ma qui non c’era nessun hat… Oi, il gatto non c’è e i topi ballano!».

«Topo ci sarai tu, fanatico!» borbotta Ichigo a mezza voce, staccandosi a fatica dalla bocca di Orihime, che se ne resta ripiegata su stessa con l’aria colpevole di una bimba beccata a rubare le caramelle.

«Sei sleale, mi piace! E così adesso ti inventi una cazzata qualsiasi, per tenerti Orihime tutta per te, eh? Alla faccia della relazione poli-coso!» insinua lui imperterrito, sporgendosi verso di loro.

«Non sono io che ho preferito una pagina Facebook alla mia ragazza. E si dice poliamorosa, bifolco illetterato!» ribatte Ichigo, circondando le spalle di Orihime con un braccio in maniera protettiva.

«Si dice poliamorosa» esordisce Grimmjow, scandendo bene quella parola che proprio non gli va giù, incastrata fra la lingua e la gola. «E si legge “ho voglia di trombarmi Orihime prima di Grimmjow”».

«… sei geloso?».

Ichigo non ce la fa a non lasciarsi scappare un sorrisetto, a quell’accenno un po’ troppo caustico, che forse è stato buttato lì così, per caso, o forse no. E per la prima volta in un intero pomeriggio tocca a Grimmjow di arrossire, più di rabbia indignata che di vergogna, e afferrargli un braccio, in un contatto fisico che oscilla pericolosamente fra la voglia di stenderlo e la voglia di… stenderlo.

«M… ma Grimmjow-kun, anche tu prima stavi cercando di… uhm… _sedurmi_ , mentre Ichigo-kun era distratto!» li interrompe Orihime, frapponendosi fra loro con il braccio teso.

«Già… mi hai appena ricordato che Ichigo ci ha interrotto sul più bello…».

La voce di Grimmjow si fa improvvisamente più bassa, di quel tono che solo lui sa assumere quando vuole diventare insinuante, e fa rabbrividire sia Ichigo sia Orihime di una tensione a metà fra la paura e l’attesa.

Non dà il tempo di rilassarsi a nessuno di loro due e si tuffa sulla bocca, schiusa dalla sorpresa, di Orihime. Le dà un bacio possessivo, violento, le strappa il fiato e le viola le labbra in un gesto tanto carnale, da strapparle un gemito senza neanche averla sfiorata con un dito, e poi si stacca altrettanto bruscamente, lasciando entrambi senza fiato.

«Geloso?» insinua in direzione di Ichigo, che fa cadere la maschera di sconcerto che gli ha paralizzato la faccia, e gli rivolge uno sguardo profondamente irritato, provando a non concentrarsi sulle labbra umide e arrossate o su quel paio di occhi azzurri, che lo stanno trapassando da parte a parte come due spilli roventi.

«Fai male».

Davanti agli occhi di Orihime, Grimmjow si sporge, afferra Ichigo per la nuca e se lo tira contro, in un bacio che è un cozzare violento di facce. Ichigo a tutta prima resiste, i muscoli del collo irrigiditi dallo sforzo e le sopracciglia esageratamente aggrottate sopra gli occhi stretti, lo morde e pare quasi che stia per vincere. Poi la sua espressione corrucciata cede per un attimo e Grimmjow si infila in quella crepa, quasi se lo mangia in una lappata più profonda delle altre, lo fa tremare in una scossa violenta contro la sua bocca e, quando finalmente lo sente spingersi verso di lui, si tira indietro soddisfatto.

«Sei… uno… stronzo…» sbotta Ichigo, le spalle che sobbalzano rapidamente nel tentativo di riprendere fiato. Grimmjow se la ride, rivolgendo uno sguardo veloce a Orihime, che solo adesso si rende conto di quanto a lungo e con quanto interesse li sta fissando, e volta il capo in un impeto di ritardatario pudore.

«Shh, non si dicono le parolacce davanti a Orihime».

Se ne resta seduto di fronte a loro, tutto tronfio e compiaciuto, una mano ancora sulla nuca di Ichigo e l’altra sulla gonna di Orihime e ha un’aria tremendamente indecisa, perché non sa davvero da chi cominciare, sa solo che quei due dovrebbero darsi una mossa; mica vogliono passare il resto del pomeriggio a _guardarsi negli occhi_?

«Però… però sei un po’ cattivello, quando… quando illudi così Ichigo-kun…».

L’espressione che Orihime gli rivolge sarebbe quasi minacciosa, non fosse che con quelle guance piene e rosse gonfiate dal disappunto assomiglia tantissimo a un coniglietto arrabbiato e Grimmjow scoppia a ridere sonoramente.

«Quanto sei carina, quando ti arrabbi!».

«Ehi, ha ragione!» esclama Ichigo, prendendo molto a cuore il grave problema che è il comportamento fondamentalmente sadico fino al midollo del suo ragazzo.

«Allora vediamo di fare sul serio, no?».

A quelle parole le dita di Grimmjow scavalcano leste l’orlo della gonna di Orihime, prendendo a giocherellare con l’orlo elastico delle sue calze, e le strappano un sonoro singhiozzo di sorpresa. Si china su di lei, di nuovo, andando a cercarle l’incavo fra il lobo e la mandibola e soffiandoci sopra, fino a farla sciogliere in un tremito di piacere.

«E tu che hai intenzione di fare? Ti dai una mossa o… preferisci restare a guardare?».

Ichigo lo fissa e per una manciata di secondi nessuno parla, mentre cala su di loro quella familiare e impacciata tensione in cui viene esaminata ogni possibile scelta, ogni combinazione, ogni fantasia. Si sente quasi soprafatto da tanta libertà e vorrebbe quasi lasciare a loro ogni ulteriore decisione ma ha due paia di sguardi ansiosi puntati addosso e poca voglia di rimandare ancora.

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di… tirarmi indietro» bisbiglia ma la sua voce si fa già rauca di inquietudine a stento repressa.

È Orihime, ancora una volta, a risolvere tutto; Orihime, che si aggrappa alle loro spalle e li bacia piano, all’angolo della bocca, prima l’uno e poi l’altro; Orihime, che, come un ponte, resta sospesa in mezzo a loro e aspetta che si avvicinino, senza smettere di lanciarsi sfide con lo sguardo, e le restituiscano il favore. Un bacio da parte di ognuno e poi le loro bocche che si incontrano di nuovo, senza scontrarsi; si cercano, prima imprecise e impazienti, e poi cominciano a prendersi il loro tempo, ad assaporarsi, facendosi male solo quel tanto che risulta divertente.

Le mani di Grimmjow sono già ovunque: sul seno di Orihime, lì dove il corpetto la ingabbia con troppa solerzia; sotto la maglia di Ichigo, a contargli le vertebre e fargli venire la pelle d’oca. Li va a stanare nei loro gusci di timidezza eccessiva, sente la mano leggera di lei sul petto; quella più nodosa e irrequieta di lui, invece, si arrampica su per il ginocchio e già si aggancia a un passante dei jeans.

Se ne restano in una posizione scomoda e precaria, mezzo in piedi e mezzo seduti, un po’ inclinati a destra o a sinistra a seconda di chi sia dei tre a tirarsi gli altri dietro, sospesi nella confusione imprecisa del prima, quando c’è ancora da decidere come incastrarsi l’uno con l’altra, senza escludere nessuno e accontentando un po’ tutti.

Poi un palmo ruvido e prepotente si chiude attorno alla sua coscia mezza nuda e Orihime sussulta in un lampo di lucidità, un avviso pressante che le grida nella testa di fermarsi, subito, perché c’è qualcosa che non può assolutamente rimandare.

«Asp… aspettate… fermi… un momento…» sbotta, puntellandosi sulle loro spalle per allontanarsi da entrambi e sfuggire alle loro carezze.

Grimmjow si produce in un gemito scontento, mentre Ichigo si limita a sollevare il capo e fissarla con aria stralunata.

«Che… succede?».

«Il vestito… devo togliermelo un attimo… altrimenti si rovina…» si giustifica, sfiorandosi le maniche con aria mesta.

«Ah, ma è tutto qui! Vieni, che ci penso io…».

«Grimmjow, no!».

Ok, il fatto che abbiano appena urlato all’unisono il suo nome per mandarlo a quel paese lo offende _un pochettino_.

Più di “un pochettino”.

«Eh, ma cazzo, mica ho detto che volevo dargli fuoco!».

«Ti ringrazio ma il problema è che tu sei un po’… irruento… e…».

«Potresti strapparlo» Ichigo completa la frase, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte sua.

«Vieni qui, Orihime, ti aiuto io ad abbassare la cerniera».

Le fa cenno di voltarsi e afferra la zip fra le dita con molta cautela, abbassandola, in una mossa lenta, fino alla base della schiena. Grimmjow sbuffa scontento ma ci vuole poco perché si distragga a osservare i gesti delicati con cui Orihime si sfila le maniche e si tiene il corpetto fra le braccia… prima di arrossire e saltar su in un lampo.

«Ehm… forse è meglio che finisco di svestirmi in camera… e mi metto qualcosa di più comodo…».

«La cosa più comoda che puoi metterti è niente! Dai, ti abbiamo visto in biancheria intima un sacco di volte!» la richiama Grimmjow, prima che possa fare un solo passo in direzione della stanza da letto. Orihime volta il capo e pronuncia uno smozzicato: «Il problema è proprio che…» prima di rendersi conto di quello che vorrebbe dire. Allora tace e si tortura un labbro fra i denti, chiedendosi cosa sia più conveniente, se ignorare il ragazzo o il proprio pudore.

«Grimmjow, se vuole cambiarsi in camera…».

Il soccorso esitante di Ichigo sembra darle la spinta decisiva, perché scuote il capo e in un: «Oh, è imbarazzante!» apre le braccia e si lascia scivolare il corpetto oltre la vita, fino a far cadere tutto il vestito, in un sol tonfo, a terra.

Ichigo a quel punto va di traverso e per poco non ci rimette una tonsilla; Grimmjow, dal canto suo, ha appena messo su la faccia di un cinquenne davanti all’albero di Natale affollato di regali e comincia a battere le mani nel modo più infantile che conosca.

«Non avevi il reggiseno!».

«Dovevo solo provarmi velocemente il vestito, si vedeva troppo sotto il corpetto!» protesta imbarazzatissima e si volta finalmente verso di loro, non prima di essersi coperta il seno in un abbraccio che a stento riesce a contenerlo tutto. I due ragazzi hanno così la possibilità di godersi per pochi istanti il corpo seminudo di Orihime, in piedi davanti a loro, coperto solo di un paio di mutandine a righe bianche e rosa e di due calze rosa che le sottolineano ancora di più le cosce tornite; e se Grimmjow sta sorridendo come un predatore affamato, Ichigo ha una di quelle paresi facciali da cartone animato, con tanto d’occhi aperti a registrare ogni singolo dettaglio di quella visione inattesa.

Poi lei si inginocchia imbarazzatissima fra loro due, lasciandosi ricadere i lunghi capelli castani oltre le spalle e volta il capo da una parte e dall’altra, prima di borbottare a mezza voce: «Però non è giusto che resto senza vestiti solo io… dovete… dovete togliervi qualcosa anche voi… ecco».

Non ha neanche finito di pronunciare quella frase che la maglietta di Grimmjow è già finita in faccia a Ichigo.

«Oh, ma che animal… aspetta un secondo!».

Nel tempo che lui se ne sbarazza, l’altro si è già chinato su Orihime e la sta intrappolando in un abbraccio febbricitante, che scaccia via il freddo di Febbraio in meno di un istante. A quel punto Ichigo ha ben poca voglia di essere riluttante e ha ancora mezza maglia impigliata a un polso, quando circonda il fianco libero di Orihime con un braccio.

«Tu però non toglierti queste calze…» le sussurra Grimmjow con fare invitante contro un orecchio e Orihime riesce solo ad annuire debolmente, mentre con una mano le afferra l’interno della coscia e l’accarezza in punta di pollice, pericolosamente vicino al suo inguine.

«Tu però non metterti mai più i meggings» gli sussurra Ichigo contro l’orecchio, imitandolo, e gli rivolge un sorrisetto saccente, che gli guadagna la smorfia feroce della sua bocca grande.

«Ancora con sta storia?!».

«Shh… shh shh…» li richiama debolmente Orihime, posando gli indici sulle loro labbra, e, al diavolo tutto; al diavolo gli sfottò, le battutine, la tensione e il pudore, se li ritrova entrambi contro il suo collo, che la baciano e si baciano. La coperta punge appena sotto la schiena ma lei neanche ci fa caso, così presa dalla mano di Ichigo che le scorre sulla pancia, dalla sua bocca schiusa che segue il profilo della mandibola e scende fino alla clavicola, ricoprendole la pelle di baci; non può farci caso, col fiato di Grimmjow contro un seno e la sua lingua che le disegna l’aureola… e quella mano, grande, rude, che le stringe forte una natica e ci affonda tutte e cinque le dita dentro, come se volesse appropriarsene.

Poi sente Ichigo, lo sentono entrambi, strusciarsi contro la sua anca, il cavallo dei jeans stretto, strettissimo, che lo impiccia, ma lui neanche se ne cura: le sue dita scendono più in basso, le fanno il solletico attorno all’ombelico e poi si incastrano, quasi per caso, fra le sue cosce, subito sopra le mutandine. Non le scostano, si limitano a premere, due polpastrelli caldi e insistenti che sfregano e sollecitano, strappandole subito un lamento mezzo trattenuto di apprezzamento.

Grimmjow li osserva, da dietro le palpebre socchiuse, quei corpi che si contorcono, trattenendosi a stento dall’andare più oltre, e decide di intervenire; in bilico su un gomito, in ginocchio sopra una gamba di Orihime, allunga la mano libera, la trascura, ma non per cattiveria. In uno strattone fa saltare l’unico bottone che chiude i pantaloni di Ichigo, lo libera dell’impiccio di zip e tessuto, e lo stringe con forza, costringendolo a sciogliersi in un lamento, soffocato contro la spalla di Orihime.

Lo sente tremare e dimenarsi contro il suo palmo ed è così concentrato dal modo in cui si muove verso il suo polso, da come, sotto le dita di Ichigo, la loro ragazza stringa le cosce e inarchi la schiena, reagendo alla sua eccitazione, che si accorge di essere stato liberato da una mano ben più discreta della sua, soltanto quando il contatto con l’aria fredda lo fa sobbalzare.

Orihime è dolce e le sue dita morbidissime, mentre lo percorrono in punta di polpastrelli, lo provocano, quasi gli fanno il solletico, lo costringono a muovere i fianchi e andare incontro al suo palmo sfuggente, per trovare sollievo alla pressione che monta, che fa fluire il sangue in basso e gli rende la testa leggerissima.

«Ichigo… Ichigo-kun…».

È quando Orihime si lamenta sommessamente con le labbra premute contro la chioma arancione dell’altro che Grimmjow sembra riscuotersi. Ichigo la sta torturando, piacevolmente, lentamente, le sue dita disegnano circoletti sul suo inguine ma non le danno soddisfazione, restano lì e la trasformano in un ammasso umido e tremante di nervi che sfrigolano e carne che pulsa, pregando per una grazia che è lungi dall’arrivare.

Un po’ per sadismo, un po’ perché non ce la fa a vederla così in bilico fra il piacere e la pazzia, Grimmjow libera Ichigo dalla sua mano e afferra l’elastico delle sue mutandine, strattonandole una mossa dopo l’altra, via da quei polpastrelli che continuano a indugiare. Le lascia a incastrarsi sulle sue ginocchia: non c’è tempo di sfilarle completamente, non è il momento, e poi Orihime è lì, che si offre a entrambi praticamente nuda e lui non resiste.

Tuffa due dita umide dentro di lei, assaggia il suo calore che gli avvolge le nocche, mentre si schiude, come una rosa alla luce del sole; Orihime si lascia violare in un sospiro grandissimo, che le gonfia il seno e fa gemere tutti e tre, e gli si contrae attorno, intrappolandolo completamente.

È stordito e intorpidito dal piacere, che monta, si trasforma in sangue bollente che gli romba nei timpani e gli ottunde la mente, mentre rende la sua pelle e i suoi nervi sensibilissimi a ogni minima variazione attorno a lui. Ichigo ha ancora la prontezza di accordare i suoi movimenti a quelli di Grimmjow, continuando a stuzzicare quel bottoncino di carne umida e calda, allo stesso ritmo con cui le dita dell’altro affondano impietose, riempiendo il ventre di Orihime di voglia, feroce e travolgente come le onde del mare.

E poi lei incrocia il suo sguardo, due occhi ambrati liquidi d’impazienza, che sembrano leggergli dentro, avvertono tutto il bisogno che non le riversa addosso: per troppo rispetto, troppo pudore, troppa esitazione. Così cinque dita piccole e leggere percorrono anche la sua pancia, si scontrano piano con la consistenza umida e tesa dei suoi impulsi; lo afferrano, leggerissime, strazianti, gli strappano via ogni scrupolo e lo fanno tendere tutto in un «Oh, sì» tanto denso di brama da risuonare nei suoi compagni fino a farli tremare della stessa voglia.

Sono entrambi sospesi sopra di lei, precariamente puntellati su un gomito, tutti protesi a darle piacere, le nocche umide che si scontrano, i polpastrelli che toccano, frugano e non danno tregua. Orihime segue il loro ritmo, si sporca le dita, le fa scivolare; li circuisce con la punta dei pollici, in movimenti gemelli che si fanno più rarefatti o più energici, a mano a mano che il piacere le fa sfrigolare i nervi in uno scintillio elettrico o si ritira più in basso, lasciandole il tempo di riprendere fiato. C’è il loro respiro, caldissimo e rauco, sulla sua pelle madida di sudore, che le accarezza i seni e le spalle e le fa battere il cuore in petto a un ritmo insopportabile, che minaccia persino di sfondarle la cassa toracica.

Grimmjow non la perde di vista un solo istante e non sa cos’è che lo fa impazzire di più: se il modo in cui stringe deliziosamente forte le cosce morbide contro il suo polso; se i suoi gemiti sottili che si mescolano a quelli di Ichigo; se Ichigo, che muove i fianchi a scatti e va incontro alla mano di Orihime, come sta facendo lui. E vorrebbe morirci così tanto, in quel calore soffocante che non lascia scampo neanche alle sue dita, che basta quel pensiero a dargli il colpo di grazia.

Come le tessere del domino, cadono uno dopo l’altro; è il calore di Grimmjow, che si riversa bruscamente lungo il suo avambraccio e le macchia la pancia, è il suo lamento roco a far sussultare Orihime, farla attorcigliare tutta come una corda bagnata, troppo tesa e troppo tirata, fino a rilassarsi in uno spasmo nervoso e profondo, che le artiglia tutto il ventre e la costringe a inarcare violentemente la schiena.

È quella vista invitante, col seno grande che sobbalza, e Grimmjow sopra di lei che viene, soddisfatto e irruento e senza alcun ritegno, sono le loro voci che si intrecciano in un unico gemito compiaciuto, che fanno crollare Ichigo per ultimo, contro quel palmo morbido, che lo abbraccia e lo invita a perdersi contro di lei, su quelle cosce tenere fra cui vorrebbe seppellirsi anche adesso, che è arrivato al limite.

Lui e Grimmjow crollano su un fianco in maniera quasi speculare, mentre Orihime si abbandona completamente sulla coperta, col fiato grosso e la mente sgombra da qualsiasi pensiero, fissando il soffitto sopra la sua testa come se fosse il più azzurro dei cieli tersi. Nessuno parla e non c’è altro rumore oltre al loro respiro, che li circonda e riempie l’atmosfera che si raffredda, a mano a mano che il calore scivola via dai loro corpi.

«Oh… oh, che macello abbiamo combinato…» sbuffa Ichigo, issandosi su un gomito e lanciando un’occhiata a Orihime, ancora placidamente stesa in mezzo a loro due.

«Non fa niente, le calze non si rovineranno…» lo rassicura lei, posandogli una mano sul braccio, e poi ricaccia indietro un brivido improvviso.

«Uh… comincia a fare freddo» prova a lamentarsi, stringendosi fra le spalle, e Grimmjow si volta, circondandole la vita con un braccio e sprofondando il viso contro il suo seno.

«Adesso va meglio, no?» mugugna e Orihime arrossisce appena, accarezzandogli il ciuffo ribelle di capelli azzurri che le solletica il mento.

«Va meglio se è coperta da tutti e due i lati, scusa» ribatte Ichigo, abbracciandole il fianco scoperto e la sente ridacchiare, sobbalzando appena sotto la sua testa.

«Su, fate i bravi» li ammansisce una carezza dopo l’altra, mentre Ichigo e Grimmjow si fissano negli occhi, appoggiati contro le sue spalle, scambiandosi sguardi soddisfatti e stupide smorfie.

«Stasera fanno un bel film in tv, vi va di restare e farmi compagnia?» butta lì quasi per caso, districando ciocche colorate e guardando il soffitto con una calma quasi serafica.

«Perché no? Per me va benissimo» annuisce Ichigo, lanciandole un’occhiata di sotto in su.

«Ok, però Ichigo deve cucinare qualcosa da sgranocchiare prima, durante e dopo il film! Pop-corn. E onigiri. Ce l’hai la pentola per il sukiyaki? Sennò va bene un’okonomiyaki semplice semplice con tutto sopra».

Grimmjow comincia a snocciolare tutta una serie di ingredienti costosi e in porzioni abbondanti, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei suoi due compagni, aiutandosi con le dita per non perdere il conto.

«Piano, piano! Vuoi svuotare il frigorifero di Orihime?! Posso farti un bel riso saltato in padella. La versione corretta di Yuzu con più carne e meno vegetali, come piace a te» concede Ichigo, che si sente troppo di buonumore per litigarci. Non subito, per lo meno.

«Sì, però ci voglio anche i funghi».

«Ma non ce li ho!» interviene Orihime, quasi scusandosi.

«Non ti preoccupare! Se ne ha tanta voglia, mandiamo lui a prenderli, così si rende utile!».

«Ehi, io sono utilissimo!».

«Non sai neanche apparecchiare!».

«Su, su, Ichigo-kun, adesso non essere scortese, lo sai che Grimmjow-kun fa del suo meglio» prova a blandirlo Orihime, accarezzandogli la nuca in punta di dita e costringendolo a rabbrividire come un gatto in cerca di fusa.

Grimmjow deve a convenire con Ichigo, per una volta nella vita: la loro relazione non è fatta solo di cose a tre, in fondo. E anche tutto il resto è parecchio divertente.

Figurarsi se glielo dirà mai ad alta voce, però.

Al massimo manderà ad entrambi un messaggio in merito su Whatsapp.

Alle tre di notte.


End file.
